I'll Walk
by InvestInLove
Summary: An accident changed Keely's life, but she made a promise to Phil that she planned to keep. Oneshot. Songfic. Pheely!


I'll Walk

**Wow. When this idea came to me, I actually got out of bed and ran to the computer so I could at least type a little so I'll remember it tomorrow. I just heard this song earlier today for the first time and I loved it. Its REALLY sad, so I decided it would make a great songfic!**

**Oh yeah, and the song is "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington :).**

* * *

_We were 18, it was prom night.  
We had our first big fight.  
She said, "Pull this car over".  
I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for".  
I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door.  
_

The night that changed their lives forever was the night of their senior prom. Phil and Keely had gone together after finally getting together, and what started off as one of the best nights of their lives turned out to be the worst.

He didn't really remember now what he'd said that set her off. All he really remembered was her saying "Stop the car."

He stopped the car on the side of the road, but when Keely reached for the door he grabbed her hand.

"Why are you crying Keely?" He asked.

_She said, I'll walk.  
Let go of my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.  
So just be quiet.  
And later we will talk.  
Just leave, don't worry.  
I'll walk.  
_

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Keely answered. "Please, just let me out. We'll talk about this later, I promise."

"No, please. Don't get out of the car!" Phil said.

"Later. You don't understand, ok? I'm hurting right now." Keely said. "Now please, just let me leave."

"Then how are you going to get home, Keels?" Phil asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll walk." She jerked her hand away from Phil's and got out of the car, while Phil sat there watching her go, wishes with everything he had that she would just stay in the car with him. He didn't feel right letting her walk home alone.

_  
It was a dark night, a black dress.  
Driver never saw her, around the bend.  
I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital  
when they said her legs still wouldn't move.  
I cried, when I walked into her room.  
_

He sat in the car, watching her walk off in her black dress. He wanted to jump out of the car and apologize and cry and make her forgive him. But he didn't. He sat there in that car, and just let her go. He didn't know that it would be the biggest mistake of his life.

He finally started the car back up to drive home, but the whole drive he felt like he was only half there.

When he finally got home, he realized that he was exhausted and it was probably better to wait and call Keely back the next day, that way she could calm down a little. He'd just walked into his room when his cell phone rang and he was surprised to see Keely's moms number showing on his screen.

The second she started talking, his heart dropped to his feet. Keely had been hit by a car walking home, and it was all his fault.

He immediately ran back to his car, not bothering to even tell his parents where he was going. The whole drive to the hospital he spent yelling at himself. If he hadn't let Keely out of the car, she would be safe. She'd be at her house in her bed, not in the hospital fighting for her life.

As soon as Phil reached her hospital room, the tears started falling. She was laying in the bed, her hair spread out on the pillow and her eyes closed, looking like an angel. He saw her mom talking to one of the doctors, and from the look on their faces, it didn't look good.

She turned around and ran over to him. "Phil, thank god your here. They said…they said she's probably never going to walk again."

_  
She said, I'll walk.  
Please come and hold my hand.  
Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand.  
Lets just be quiet, and later we can talk.  
Please stay, don't worry.  
I'll walk.  
_

Phil sat down in the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand. Thankfully, she wasn't in a coma. The doctor had given her pain medication so she was completely knocked out, but he was going to sit by her bed until she woke up, even if he was there all night.

He sat there for what seemed like hours just holding her hands, and somehow ended up falling asleep, even though the chair was definitely not the most comfortable thing in the world.

He woke a few hours later when he felt Keely squeeze his hand. His eyes shot open and looked at her. She'd sat up in bed and was looking at him with a half smile on her face.

"Keely! Are you ok? No. That's a stupid question. Of course your not ok. You just got hit by a car and your never going to walk again…Yeah I'm just going to shut up now." Phil said.

"Phil…I know what the doctors said, but they didn't say there was a complete chance of me not walking again. I have faith, Phil. I will walk again. Don't worry about me. No matter how long it takes, I promise…I'll walk."

_  
I held her hand through everything.  
The weeks and months of therapy.  
And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride.  
She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the isle.  
So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles.  
_

After that night in the hospital, Phil was determined to be with her through everything. He went to every therapy session she had and he was practically permanently attached to her side.

Two years went by before Phil had enough courage to do the thing he'd been wanting to do for a long time. He'd finally decided that he would ask Keely to marry him, although part of him was afraid she would turn him down.

The night he finally popped the question, she said yes and they both cried. When he slipped the engagement ring around her finger, he noticed there were tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned that she thought she was making the wrong decision.

"Its just…why do you want me, Phil? You could have any girl, and you pick me. I'm in a wheelchair and I can hardly do anything for myself. I don't even see why you still keep me around!" She said through her tears.

"Never talk like that. I want you because I love you. I always have loved you. You're the strongest girl I've ever met and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said, the tears coming to his eyes. "It doesn't matter to me that your in a wheelchair. Your still Keely. Your still _my_ Keely."

When they announced the engagement to their parents, none of them seemed surprised. Keely had told Phil the night he proposed that no matter what else went on at the wedding, she wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle. It had been one of her dreams ever since she was a little girl.

The day of the wedding finally came, and Keely was sitting in the back of the chapel, her heart pounding fast, knowing that what she was about to do was going to be really hard. She looked up at her dad and smiled nervously. It was now or never.

_  
And says, I'll walk.  
Please hold my hand.  
I know that this will hurt, I know you understand.  
Please daddy don't cry.  
This is already hard.  
Let's go, don't worry.  
I'll walk._

Her dad knew the plan. She had confronted him earlier that day, and even though he wasn't comfortable with the idea he decided he had to do it, for her.

When it came time for Keely to walk down the aisle, she took a deep breath and her dad slowly helped her get out of her wheelchair.

He held her hand and helped her walk down the aisle, tears in both of their eyes. It hurt Keely so much more than any pain she'd ever experienced before, but it was worth it.

From the end of the aisle Phil watched them, crying. He knew Keely must be in a lot of pain. He had honestly believed that she would never walk again.

But she'd made a promise to him, and to herself, that one day she would walk again.

And she'd kept it.

* * *

**This sounded like a good idea when I thought about it, but I'm not so sure now. I couldn't just not finish it though…Oh well. My opinion doesn't matter. Only yours does, so review!**


End file.
